


Soy Koi {work in Progress}

by Tygerzie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerzie/pseuds/Tygerzie
Summary: Something to distract myself with. It's about some Koi fish in a pond. IDK don't tell my WIP I'm here.





	Soy Koi {work in Progress}

This pond was warmed by the rays of the sun, never failing to keep a perfect temperature for all the living creatures that dwelled within its calm waters. Tiny tad poles swam quickly to and fro between the grassy "shores" and the bubble nests where they were born, watching as the older frogs jumped across the lilies and caught the slow water striders, the rest skattering across the surface out of harms way. Deeper in the small pond the majestic Koi began to wake and happily swim around, 'another peaceful day of life' they would think, 'maybe the tall things will come by with the tasty things'.


End file.
